One door closes, Another opens - DeiTobi
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara is broken up over Sasori's death and Tobi is his new partner, and maybe a new love? Smut one shot! Yaoi


ONE DOOR CLOSES, ANOTHER OPENS

THIS IS A DEITOBI YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Sasori was gone. I could still hardly believe it. It had been six months since Tobi and I had been partnered up. Tobi, of all missing nins. Why Tobi? Not that Tobi couldn't handle the missions, hell sometimes he handled them better than I myself. But he still irritated me sometimes.

Tobi was reckless at best. He always flew into battle by the seat of his pants. He kind of reminded me of myself. I now knew why Sasori would get so upset with me. God how I missed my Danna. I missed his smell. The sweet Mahogany smell. I missed his lips on mine, I missed our passionate lovemaking. I also missed that look in my Danna's eyes afterwards.

"Senpai!" I was jerked from my daydreams at the nickname presented to me by my new partner. "What do you want, Tobi, un?" Tobi looked at me in concern. "I asked if you were hungry. You were so lost in thought, you didn't hear me, I guess."

I looked up at Tobi, surprised that I hadn't heard him before. But it went that way sometimes especially when I was thinking about my Danna. My heart was broken into a million pieces and I was sure that I couldn't take it much longer. "Yeah, un." I answered to Tobi, who was still looking at me inquisitively. He nodded to me in acknowledgement. We sat under a tree and pulled out our bags to eat.

Tobi, who always wore a mask over his face, (A bright orange ridiculous mask, I might add) reached behind his head and unclasped the mask and set it on the ground next to him. He pulled his lunch out and began to eat. I sighed in satisfaction as I eyed my partner like I always do when he takes off the mask.

Spiky black hair that seemed as though it never needed touched to be my own waist length blonde locks. Tobi had pale but beautiful smooth looking skin, contrasting against the sharingan eye. A long even straight perfect nose accented his features. Followed by full pouty lips that for some reason I had trouble taking my eyes off of.

I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips and taste the inside of my partner's mouth. I wondered if it would taste sweet or not. 'Whoa! Where was my mind going?' I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and prayed that Tobi hadn't noticed. Tobi seemed to be lost in his own world. He was staring at the ground in front of him. I ate my lunch and stayed silent.

Tobi's pov.

I was staring at the ground but my thoughts were on a certain blonde beside me. From the moment the blonde had walked into Akatsuki headquarters, I had been taken with him. He had the blondest hair I had ever seen. Up in a high half ponytail with bangs hanging over one eye, obscuring the entire left side of his face from view. The one cerulean blue eye that you could see was beautiful.

I had wanted to touch his hair to prove what I could already see. He has the fullest lips I have ever seen as well, on a guy that is. I remember wondering about his sex when I had seen him. At first glance one would have easily mistaken him for a girl. But then Hidan had walked in and shouted, "She's hot! I want first crack at that." The blonde had reacted very badly to that.

He had reached into a pouch he carried on his leg and sculpted a bird, tossed it at Hidan and shouted Katsu! Hidan had been singed badly as smoke poured out of his flesh from odd angles. Yeah the blonde was definitely male. Some Akatsuki members thought it funny. Some weren't impressed and some had no expression what so ever.

He had a well toned body with just the right amount of curve to make him irresistible. I had developed a crush like no other. But I had been to scared and too shy to open my mouth and Senpai had fallen in love with Sasori. Then Sasori had died in battle and now my precious Senpai just looked broken all the time.

All I want to do now is make Deidara, my beautiful blonde crush smile. I want to take away the pain that's eating him so. Maybe just maybe one day I can get him to fall in love with me. Someday soon. "Well we should get going." Deidara said. "It's going to be a long while before we get back to the base, un." I looked up at Deidara and nodded my head in agreement.

We got to our feet and began our journey back home. It had been a difficult mission for us both. Deidara had used a lot of his chakra while fighting the ninja. Otherwise we would be flying home right now. I liked flying on Deidara's birds. It is the only time that I can sit close to him without speculation.

I walked steadily along side him trying to read his expression. His face was blank. I couldn't read him at all. "Hey, Senpai?" I asked softly. "Yeah, un?" Deidara answered. "Where do you think puppets go when they die?" I asked quietly.

Deidara's pov

My body tightened as anger rushed through me. This was why I got irritated at him. He must have sensed my anger and immediately began to apologize. He gave me a remorseful look that caused my anger to recede. I looked at him and shrugged. "Forget it, un." I said. We walked a little while longer and then I decided to tempt fate and make a bird to fly home on.

I turned to Tobi and smirked. "Ready to fly, un?" I asked. He gave me an answering smile. Wow! He was beautiful when he smiled. How come I had never noticed before? Too bad no one else would get to see his smile like I did.

It had taken me two months to get him to quit wearing the mask around me. I had thought there was something wrong with his face or something. But the first time he had removed his mask, it had taken my breath away.

He had lost an eye sometime ago when he was younger. He wore an eye patch over that side and I thought the eye patch just added to his attraction. I pulled out some clay and fed it into my palm mouth letting it infuse with what chakra I could muster.

When it was done I made the handsigns, making it grow large enough to carry two people and jumped on. I turned back to grab my partners hand to assist him up. He smiled again and took my hand. Damn, there's that smile again. I felt a blush creep up again as I helped Tobi up. I turned away quickly.

I sat and waited until Tobi was sitting as well. I turned to see Tobi sitting next to me, eagerly awaiting the flight. Sometimes he seemed like such a child and other times he seemed so wise beyond his years. He was a mystery to me. One that kept me interested in solving.

We were about five hours from the base still. We had nothing better to do but lay back and take it all in. We lay on our backs, side by side and stared at the sky. The sun had started to set and everything was cast in a golden glow. I turned to look at my partner, only to see him staring back at me.

"What, un?" I asked quietly. He leaned in and quickly kissed me, then pulled away embarrassed. I blinked in total surprise. My cheeks flushed and my head began to swim. He stared at his hands as a sad look came over his features. I sat staring at my partner with a shocked expression. "Wow, did Tobi like me? Did that really just happen?'

I reached over and put my hand on his chest. He turned his head to look at me again with pleading eyes. I smiled at him and leaned down to press my lips to his. He moaned as I pressed my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened up and I slipped my tongue inside. We roamed around each other's mouths dueling for dominance, only for him to give up and let me have it.

We stayed in our embrace for a couple minutes before I pulled away to catch my breath. Wow there was so much spark in that kiss that we were both out of breath. I put my hand on his cheek and leaned my head against his, our headbands connecting together. He looked at me and said, "Senpai?"

"Yeah, Tobi, un." I said looking at him. "I know that your heart is hurting over Sasori-sama. I know that I could never replace him. But I'm here if you want or need me." He said softly. My breath caught in my throat. I felt as though I had been sucker punched.

"Tobi, you don't ever have to feel like you have to be Sasori Danna, un. I like you the way you are." I said. He smiled and damn if I didn't feel my heart skip a beat again. I leaned in for another kiss and he opened his mouth on contact.

He put his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist, pulling him onto my lap. He didn't even hesitate. Due to the heat of the day we had already taken our cloaks off, so putting my hand up his shirt was a breeze. He moaned long and low as I caressed his nipple.

I pulled out of the kiss and placed my lips on his neck, feeling his pulse beating rapidly. When I ran my tongue across his jugular he made a whimpering sound that brought a smile to my face.

I continued to explore his body until his shirt kept blocking my roaming hands. I reached up and took his shirt off of him, causing him to blush. He gave me a shy smile while I continued to kiss his neck then his mouth. I laid him on his back and continued my exploration with my tongue.

I kissed his nipple causing it to harden and earned a moan of pleasure that caused my groin to twitch. He arched his back as I continued to slide further down his body. I ran my tongue all the way down from his nipple to his navel, blowing lightly on the exposed wet flesh.

He quivered in delight at the sensation. I kept running my tongue around his navel then letting it slide to his pants line. He whimpered and when I pulled up he looked at me with a disappointed look . I smiled and reached over to undo his pants. Brushing his erection ever so slightly.

He groaned as his breath came out in a gasp. "Ohh, Senpai!" He breathed. I knew he wanted me to go further and so did I. I slid my hand down the front of his pants, grabbing his throbbing member.

He gasped and shot straight up at the unexpected touch. I stroked it a few times earning moans of pleasure at every stroke. After a minute or so of doing this, I pulled my hand out and removed his pants and boxers.

He looked so hot in the sunset that I almost couldn't wait. I removed my shirt and slid between his legs. Sitting on my knees I leaned down and ran my tongue down his member. He lurched and moaned as I teased the tip with my tongue.

I kept applying pressure to it as I ran my tongue over it. His eyes were closed in pleasure and he was reaching on either side of him trying to grab on to something to keep himself grounded. I ran my tongue down his shaft to the base making circular motions as I went. He gasped as I pulled away to breathe my hot breath on his flesh.

"Don't stop, Senpai! I need more, so much more." He begged raggedly. I quickly wrapped my mouth around his shaft and engulfed him totally, causing him to expel explosive gasps.

"Mmmm, Senpai! I need you. I can't wait any longer." He moaned in ecstasy. "Patience Tobi, we're not done yet." I said huskily. I removed my pants and boxers and ran my hand over my own throbbing member and groaned.

I leaned in and wrapped my mouth around his member again making him arch his back and wiggle around uncontrollably. I placed my fingers against his lips. He opened up and took in my digits one at a time, coating them with saliva.

I pulled them out and lifted my head. He groaned in disapproval as I pulled away. "Ssh, Its okay. We're getting there, Tobi, un." I lifted his legs and placed the coated fingers at his entrance.

"Just relax, Tobi." I said. He jumped as the first finger slid in to his tight canal. "Easy, un." I whispered. He lay back and moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I worked the second finger in making a scissoring motion to stretch and loosen the muscles.

I pushed passed the barrier, looking for that sweet spot inside of every male. I hooked my fingers upwards and found it on the first try. Tobi jerked and almost screamed in pleasure. His whole body, tensing with every hit to his sweet spot.

I pulled my fingers out, causing Tobi to whimper. "Senpai, please." He begged. "Don't stop." He whined. "It's alright, Tobi, un. This may hurt at first so just relax." I said softly. He nodded his head in agreement and I slid my member into him.

OMG! He was so tight and so hot. I almost came on the first thrust, but resisted the urge. He yelped at the pain as I pushed in further. I stopped to give him time to adjust. He nodded when he was ready and I began a nice easy rhythm.

I thrust and adjusted my angle trying to find that spot. "Oh my god! Senpai, that feels so good!" He shouted. 'Found it.' I thought. I kept thrusting and wrapped my hand around his member pumping it as I thrusted.

My palm mouth opened up and flicked its tongue out to wrap around the tip of Tobi's member, giving him an extra burst of pleasure. "Senpai, I'm going to cum." He moaned. "That's alright Tobi, so am I." I said. I could feel it building to a steady roar in my abdomen.

My testicles were starting to contract. 'Oh god, hold on!' I thought to myself. He erupted on my hand, his body tensing all at once. He screamed in pleasure and I couldn't hold on any longer. I erupted inside of Tobi. Panting and exhausted I pulled out of him and lay next to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and we held each other for a little bit. I looked at his beautiful face. He was covered in sweat and was still breathing rapidly. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back and we laid with him on my chest.

"Senpai?" He asked quietly. "Hm, un?" I asked. I…..I love you Senpai." I was taken aback and almost jumped out of my skin. I couldn't tell him that I loved him back when I was still in love with Danna.

"Thank you Tobi, un." I said, not really sure what to say. Tobi looked at me and smiled. Damn there was that smile again. "It's okay Senpai, I know that you don't love me now, but maybe someday, you will."

We put our clothes on and prepared for landing. We would be back at the base in an hour or so. We sat holding each other for the duration of the ride. My thoughts kept going to Sasori Danna, my lover, my partner, my friend. I felt a little guilty about what I had done with Tobi, but I knew that my Danna wouldn't want me to be lonely.

And these last six months had been lonely as hell. I was grateful for Tobi, more than I ever had been. I kissed his lips and told him so. He smiled. Damn that smile. I wanted to take him again right there.

But we neared the base and we were both glad to be home. We jumped to the ground and I exploded the bird. Everyone was asleep by the time we came in. we walked to leader's office and knocked.

He called us in and we handed over the scroll. He dismissed us quickly. We were too exhausted to care about food. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, un." I said. Tobi who had put his mask back on, on arrival, took it off and said, "Okay, Senpai." He smiled that damn smile again.

"On second thought." I said, leaning in and kissing him deeply. He took my face in his hands, sliding his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away and said, "You know, there's a big empty bed upstairs." I took his hand and we raced up the stairs.

Meanwhile Konan the female of the group is watching from the corner of the room.

'Well, well, Deidara and Tobi. Hm, that is hot! Oh shit. Nosebleed.


End file.
